Altar Boy
by YaoiPhox
Summary: Warnings listed within. I needed to work on smut and let out some things. KakuHida. Long Oneshot.


Akatsuki © Masashi Kishimoto ~ Fanfic, Suki, and Priest © YaoiPhox

WARNINGS:

- Pedophilia: Hidan is an abused, teenage altar boy.

- Rape/Abuse/Betrayal: Hidan abuse but you all should know YaoiPhox does not make depressing stories... that I know of... xD

- Necrophilia: That's right, sex with a corpse. (Not EdwardxBella, actually blood and gore corpse.)

- Blood/Gore/Violence: KakuHida peoples.

- Language: No fuck.

- OCs.

Hidan lay awake, staring up at the ceiling from the cold hard floor, his heart racing and his body aching. The sun shone through the grimy window, illuminating red and white splatters. His pale skin shone and he sat up, wincing at the pain the action caused. He donned his cloak, blocking out the pain as he made his was through dark yet grand hallways. He arrived at an altar where a young priest was stationed. He smiled at the sound of the boy's approach and turned to him.

"Ah, Hidan-chan. You're awake." He said in a sickeningly cheery voice. "I want you to go and get some things at the market." He held out a familiar list and Hidan took it silently.

He dipped his head and the headed outside. He gripped the paper tight, his teeth clenched as he contemplated running. However it was still to soon as his precious items were still in the high priest's room. His frown faded as a familiar blond ran into him. His short, messy blond hair was covering his bright pink eyes. He apologized to Hidan, patting the dust off of him.

"Hey brother Hidan."

"Brother Suki." He returned, equally polite. "Why aren't you at your temple."

"Oh? You didn't hear?" Suki frowned. "It got burnt to the ground last night so we fled here."

"Oh... Jashin must be pleased." He blinked. "Wanna come to town with me then?"

"Sure." He grinned. "I heard that you were the chosen one..."

"... Suki, I don't really wanna talk about that." The fourteen year old murmured quietly.

"O-Okay." He frowned and followed him down to Yugakure.

Hidan was very careful to hide his face from his old villagers and went to the closest shop. He gathered the things on the list and exchanged a sly look with his friend. They pocketed the goods and then sneaked out. They heard the shopkeeper shout and took off. Suki shouted to Hidan as a large man crossed their path but he had not been paying attention and rammed into him. He shouted a curse and scurried to gather his things. Suki took off after he saw the shopkeeper.

"Sorry bro, survival of the fittest." He cried.

"MOTHER FUCKER, GET YOUR SKINNY ASS BACK HERE." Hidan shouted in panic.

"Boy, you're going to die." The man he had run into said simply in a deep monotone.

"Fuck you. Why don't you help me?" He snapped. "I'll pay you back."

"Hmph."

The man rolled his eyes and grabbed the boy's arm, dragging him off to an alley. Hidan was confused when the shopkeeper did not follow. The cloaked man shoved Hidan against the wall, pinning him. Hidan gulped as he realized their situation.

"Now, about that payback... you look attractive enough."

"W-What the fuck are you saying, stupid shi—mph?" Hidan's exclamation was cut short as he was pulled down to the man's groin.

The male pulled out his erection, pressing it to the boy's lips. Hidan sighed and let it into his mouth, deciding to get it over with. The man was too big for him to fight single-handed, unarmed. He placed his hand at the base of his member, squeezing as he began to rub. The man inhaled sharply and gripped Hidan's hair. The boy growled at the pain, only giving more pleasure to the stranger.

"You're a good whore..." He panted as Hidan continued his ministrations.

"Mnt fore." He mumbled with a magenta glare.

"... You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." The man frowned at seeing how dull the eyes were but shoved himself further into his throat, making him choke.

Hidan ripped himself away, about to yell at the man when he was shoved to the ground. He felt panic as he was rolled over and his robe was pulled up. The man was surprised to find he was wearing nothing under the robe but shoved the thought aside as he shoved into the perfect boy. Hidan clenched his teeth at the familiar pain, tears forcing their way from his eyes. The larger frowned at this but he continued to thrust without mercy. He had to get back to base before his leader sent their messenger to fetch him.

He could imagine the ridicule he would get from the other members should he be seen screwing with some random, _male_, whore and growled, thrusting in harder than intended. Hidan's head went back as a pleasured moan ripped from his throat. He had never felt that before and tried to get the man to repeat the action. He gasped when a hand wrapped around his own member and the tan hand began to pump him with fervor. He moaned without restrain, enjoying the treatment he was receiving for once. It felt so much better but it ended far too soon. The man released inside Hidan, cursing as he did not pull out in time.

"Sorry kid..." He breathed in the pale boy's ear, releasing his aching erection before release. "But you'll have to take care of that yourself. I have to go."

"W-Wait. C-Can I come with you?" He gripped the black cloak decorated with red clouds.

"No." He growled, backhanding him. "You should return to the whorehouse now."

"I am not a Jashin-damned whore!" He snapped, holding his sore cheek.

"Good-bye." He snarled, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"D-Damnit..." Hidan sniffed after recovering from his coughing. "He didn't even tell me his name..."

He stayed on the ground a moment longer before gathering his stolen items. He cautiously made his way back to the temple, seeing that Suki was waiting for him. The blond embraced him, appearing to be relieved. He led Hidan to the altar where the priest was waiting, a frown on his face.

"I am glad you are alright and appear unharmed. Suki told me you had been caught by the shopkeeper. Yet you hold what you stole..." His eyes narrowed in suspicion and Hidan gulped. "Suki, take Hidan's bundle. Hidan, come with me."

Hidan whimpered but did as he was told, handing Suki his things. He trudged into the priests room and knelt in front of where he was sitting on the bed. Hidan inhaled sharply and bowed his head, ready for the pain. He heard the priest stand and walk behind him and he pulled off his cloak. He then felt the whip crack against his back. He winced and scowled, forgetting that he still had not taken care of his erection. The priest had noticed this and scowled.

"So, that's how you got away. Jashin will not like to know that his disciple slept with a heathen."

He shoved Hidan onto the bed, chaining his legs so they were spread to the point of bringing pain. It had just began and Hidan was already at his limit, trembling. The priest ignored this and thrust in without remorse as Hidan screamed—he had been expecting it but this time, was unable to help it.

"You're loose." He sighed. "Just how big was this man?"

"B-Bigger than you, bastard." Hidan managed, getting a slap.

"Shut the fuck up, you ingrate." He snapped, starting to pound into the boy.

He released quickly, despite how 'loose' Hidan was and he dragged him to his room. Hidan was still unconscious in the morning, dreaming of the large man from earlier.

– One Year Later –

"Congratulations, Suki." Hidan smiled a small smile, trying to hide his envy of his brother. "I'm sure you'll make a great priest."

"I hope so... will you be alright while I go to get initiated?" The new priest inquired nervously.

"Of course. I'll just go into town and shop around. I'll have a great feast waiting for you." He embraced Suki and waved him off.

A week ago, the former priest had passed on, leaving Hidan alone with his eighteen year old friend. Since he was older, it was decided that he would take the man's place. Hidan sighed, walking through his old village without a care. He stopped when he saw a familiar black coat with red clouds. His heart clenched and he ducked over to a wall to get a better look. It was the same man with a small blond boy. They were waiting outside the same shop Hidan usually stole from—you'd think the shopkeeper would have gotten him by now.

He headed to the shop regardless when he saw them enter it. They met with a redhead whom was examining some tools. Hidan went to the nearby grocery section. His eyes were on the large man and he bumped into someone.

"You!"

"Shit."

Hidan scurried off, blindly. His feet carried him right to the trio of cloaked males. The blond was surprised, even more so when the shopkeeper grabbed his hand. However the man was startled when his own hand was licked and he recoiled.

"Excuse me, can we help you?" The short redhead drawled.

"Yeah, those little boys are always stealing things from my shop!" He shouted, pointing to Hidan and the blond.

"Bullshit, you old fucker. Suki doesn't look half as girly as this bitch." Hidan huffed.

"You again..." The taller man sighed. "You owe me..." He whispered to him before approaching the shopkeeper. "You'll have to excuse my nephew. He was dropped when he was a baby. I've been trying to teach him that we don't steal, but..."

"Hmph. So he is retarded after all." The man frowned and Hidan was about to retaliate but the blond clamped his hand over his mouth. "That priest told me... paid me every time too."

"WHAT?" Hidan exclaimed, both because of what he said and because he had been tongued by the hand.

"Kakuzu, we're wasting time." The redhead crossed his arms. ("Time is money." - Kakuzu)

"Yeah, we shouldn't keep them waiting..." The older sighed and grabbed Hidan's upper arm, dragging him out of the store. ("I hate to keep people waiting." - Sasori)

"Guh. Thanks again, man." Hidan grinned once he was outside. "Can't believe that prick paid that old shit..."

"Do you know this boy, hm?" The blond inquired.

"... Unfortunately." Kakuzu sighed but he and the others soon straightened up as though listening to something.

"Damn Uchiha, hm." The blond huffed.

"Surprising he got the information wrong." Kakuzu mused.

"We'll need a place to stay until they can come and give us correct information..."

"Hell no. The inns in Yugakure are too expensive." Kakuzu interrupted the redhead.

"I don't want to stay out in the woods again, hm." Deidara pouted.

"You can stay at the temple..." Hidan blinked, pointing in the direction of his temple. "After all, I do owe you."

"Free?" The tall man perked.

"Yeah... but I need to get some groceries for dinner..." He held up a hand to wait and strode over to a woman's store. He winked at her and then soon returned with what he needed. "Alright, let's go."

"Why didn't you do that before rather than try stealing, hm?" The blond inquired.

"It's not as much fun." He grinned maniacally as they arrived at the old, blackened temple.

"Doesn't look like many people are here..." The redhead noted.

"The priest died recently and the only other resident is off to get initiated." He explained. "There aren't many of us Jashinists left." He shrugged. "We're scattered."

"So you're alone now?" Kakuzu inquired, earning a smirk from Hidan.

"I'll show you to your rooms and you fuckers can come and eat when it's done. Suki-chan said he'd be back in time for dinner." Hidan replied, setting the food down in order to lead them to a separate hallway of rooms for travelers.

Hidan gave Kakuzu the room closest to his. The large man told his companions to share a room in case the other room needed to be used. Hidan dipped his head to the guests and then cut through the altar to reach the kitchen. He did pause and prayed to Jashin on the way though. The moment dinner was finished, Suki had returned. Hidan was just bringing their guests to the kitchen when he saw his brother. He smiled and it was returned halfheartedly. Then he saw the visitors and scowled.

"What the hell, Hidan?" He whined. "I thought I told you not to bring anyone home tonight."

"You can't tell me what to do, bitch." He huffed in response.

"I can too..." He snapped. "I'm the priest, altar boy."

"Tch. Asshole." Hidan rolled his eyes, unsurprised that his brother had also changed after initiation—just like the old priest. "It's no big deal. They helped me out and I thought I'd return the fucking favor. There's plenty of food." Suki sighed and they followed Hidan to a set table.

"It looks and smells amazing, un." The blond's mouth was watering.

"His cooking is amazing." Suki nodded, sitting down. The others joined, save Hidan. He stood by Suki, eying the food he had made.

"Aren't you hungry, boy?" Kakuzu asked, making Hidan jump.

"You're welcome to eat, Hidan. However, I want you in my room after." Suki handed him a plate. "The priest left me instructions on your 'treatment'."

"Tch. I hate the 'treatment'." He huffed, starting to leave.

"But it is expected of the chosen one, Hidan." He murmured and Hidan left after giving a small nod.

"Where is he going?" The redhead inquired.

"His room. He never ate with us..." He shrugged.

"Why not?" Kakuzu asked.

"Ever since he slaughtered his family and neighbors, he's been alone. No one would come near him. That's why he joined the Jashinists. The priest before me took him in after hearing about his beautiful crime."

"That's an odd way to describe it, hm."

"You describe your murders the same way, brat." The redhead scoffed.

"My art is beautiful. It's a blast, un." He cackled.

"True art is eternal." He scoffed, excusing himself.

"Wait for me, Sasori-danna." The blond jumped up and ran after him.

"You look familiar..." Suki's eyes narrowed. "Especially that cloak. I had heard about a group of criminals that go by the Akatsuki. You three are them."

"You could say that." He said, getting to his feet. "Thank the boy for me."

"Oh, I will." He sneered once the man had left.

He left the dishes and headed straight for the priest's room. Hidan was waiting, already stripped bare and standing in a familiar diagram made with the former priest's blood. Two bowls lay on the bedside table, one with white paint and the other with black. Suki dipped his right hand in the white and the left in the black and began to weave signs. He finished and he started to paint Hidan's body. Hidan winced as it burned his skin; like acid. Suki drew skeletal designs, finishing with a white dot on his forehead.

"What now?" Hidan asked.

"Now you need to shed some blood." He smiled, sending a shiver down Hidan's spine.

"What's with that look?" Hidan gulped.

"Just how tight are you?" He smirked, cupping the already-dry black and white cheek.

"Brother Suki-" He was silenced with a kiss.

"I am no longer your brother—I am your priest. Your master." He purred.

Hidan shuddered as his former 'brother' trailed a hand down towards his limp member. He had a feeling it would happen sooner or later given how Suki had acted upon returning home. The priest had been the same. He was glad that Suki was at least gentler, rubbing their groins together. Suki frowned as Hidan lowered his guard but it made his job easier. He grabbed a special blade from the priest's table, burying it in Hidan's heart. He gasped, coughed, and then, he collapsed.

"I'm sorry, Hidan..." Suki sighed, laying Hidan down in the circle drawn on the floor. "I just couldn't let you be the chosen one after I heard how impure you were." He stroked Hidan's bloody gray hair. "Such a beauty gone to waste..." He paused then and straddled Hidan's hips. "Hm, this paint is good—it's not rubbing off."

He smiled slightly and opened Hidan's mouth, forcing his tongue down his throat, tasting the blood that had welled up after being stabbed. He slid his fingers down Hidan's still torso, dipping them in the blood that had tasted so good on his lips. He rolled the body over and started to pull down his pants. He double checked the door and then lifted Hidan's lower body, forcing himself in. It felt strange for Suki since he had been a virgin—it was the best feeling he had ever had. He moaned in spite of himself and pulled out before ramming back in.

He continued to thrust, so caught up in the pleasure that he had not noticed that the 'corpse' had jerked, magenta eyes flying open in shock. He cried out in pain, bucking his hips, alerting Suki that he was alive. However the priest was too close to release to do little more than continue his assault. Hidan squirmed and struggled, trying to get away but Suki was holding him too tightly. They both clenched their teeth as the end came and Suki collapsed, exhausted. Hidan was trembling as he pulled himself off and struggled into the hallway, tripping in his own blood.

He cursed and then crawled into his room. He had not noticed that the paint on his body had faded, vanishing without a trace. He knew that he was hard and in pain but above all, he was exhausted. He pulled himself up onto the bed and ducked under the covers. He sighed in relief and nuzzled close to a heat source lying besides him.

The sun came up, waking the sleeping Akatsuki members. Kakuzu sat up in his bed, rubbing his green and red eyes and then ran his fingers through his messy brown hair, getting it out of his face. He soon gave up as it fell back into place and he rested his hand back on the bed—or rather, a warm, moist body. He gave a jolt when he realized the altar boy had crept into his bed and was sound asleep. Then, he looked at his red hand. He yanked back the covers and his eyes widened at the amount of blood where the teen's heart was, a scar already forming.

Hidan began to rouse and Kakuzu panicked, grabbing his headgear from the bedside table. He pulled it back on, tucking his hair back as he hurried to don his cloak. The loss of warmth and weight did the trick and Hidan sat up with a loud yawn. He started to pat the bedside table, looking for his pills but frowned as he felt nothing.

"Fuck. Where'd I put those Jashin-damned pain killers...?" He cursed.

"Er... Hidan?" Hidan's magenta eyes went wide as he noticed a fully dressed Kakuzu was standing nearby. "I think you have the wrong room."

"Shit. Sorry about that, man." He dipped his head and scurried out of the bed.

"You're naked..." Kakuzu coughed, looking away.

"Oh... really?" He blinked, looking down at himself. "Well whadayaknow?"

"Um... Are you going to..." He blinked, looking to the door.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." He dipped his head and went to what Kakuzu had thought was a closet.

He would have followed him but then he remembered his companions. He sighed and went to their room. He was unsurprised to find Deidara on the bed with Sasori working on his Hiruko puppet. The only reason he had not been traveling in it was because the brat had blown it up on the way. Kakuzu approached the bed and sat by his head.

"Does Deidara still have his clothes on?" He smirked, pulling up the covers to peek under. "Nice body..."

"Is there any reason in particular that you are trying—and failing—to get my attention?" Sasori sighed, turning around to find Kakuzu still looking at his partner under the covers. "Oi, get your own brat."

"Failing to get your attention, huh?" Kakuzu smirked and stood up. "I think I already did and he's far more attractive."

"Are you talking about that abused altar boy?" Sasori drawled.

"Abused?" He quirked a brow. "In what way?"

"I found a diary of their old priest next to the priest passed out in there. Then I found his in this room." He replied, tossing them to Kakuzu. "Regardless, we have to go. You need a new partner."

"Yeah... you're right." He sighed, pocketing the journals. "I can sense Kisame's chakra from here."

Sasori nodded and picked up his partner, dumping him in his puppet. He threw his cloak over him and threw in the rest of his clothes and then followed Kakuzu outside. Inside, Hidan was wincing, trying to tend to his fresh wound. Suki had woken up and was waiting for Hidan in his room. He dropped the whip and pulled Hidan's head to his chest, letting the younger cry.

"I'm so sorry, brother. I don't know what came over me..." Suki sighed, petting his hair.

–

Kisame and Itachi led Sasori and Kakuzu to a nearby village where they were to get a new partner for the miser. His nose was currently buried in the journal he had been given. He had found something of interest. As the group reached the entrance to the village, Sasori paused to switch places with Deidara inside the puppet. Itachi indicated towards a male waiting outside a small tea shop. However, Kakuzu was still reading, a scowl set on his face. Kisame sighed and nudged Kakuzu, getting the elder's attention.

"Is that shrimp my new partner?" He inquired, pocketing the diary.

"Hn." Itachi nodded.

"Just checking." He shrugged before launching his arm, sending it right through the man's heart. "Now lets go get my next partner."

"Uh... that was Leader's last choice, Kakuzu." Kisame blinked. "He said if you killed this one, you'll get your pay cut."

"He's right, **Kakuzu.**" Zetsu appeared, startling the group. "That wasn't very smart of you. **To kill your eighteenth partner.**"

"I have someone in mind that I can't kill." He said simply, holding up the old priest's journal.

"That altar boy?" Sasori scoffed. "He's so scrawny."

"He killed his family and neighbors when Yugakure decided to stop being a hidden village." he replied. "He's an s-rank criminal."

–

Hidan sighed, looking outside the window while Suki chanted behind him, rosary entangled in his fingers. The three males had left without saying a word and Suki had apologized repetitively about what had happened. Hidan did not forgive him, naturally, and was trying to find the best way to kill his former 'brother'. He scowled at the fact he had ever called the man as such. He paced around the entrance and then stopped, staring at a picture of Jashin.

He inhaled deeply and grabbed a small pike from one of the holders for sacrifice. He reentered the room in which Suki was still praying and stabbed his hand, wincing. He began to draw his god's symbol with his blood and then, as if being controlled by an outside force, approached the priest. He rose the pike and slashed at his cheek. Suki started and spun around to scold him. His pink eyes widened at the deranged look on the teen's face.

He kept quiet and watched Hidan back into the diagram, bringing the bloody pike to his lips. Suki sighed sadly and waited for the inevitable. It was written in the scriptures; how the chosen one would bring death to all whom got close. The former priest and he were no exception. He gagged when Hidan stabbed himself, blood rising in their throats. Hidan continued to stab himself, cackling and crying about shared pain—long after the priest had fallen.

"Hidan."

Hidan did not stop when the voice sounded, tears were streaming down his face. The man behind him sighed and threads forced him to cease his self destruction. Hidan spun around, shocked to find Kakuzu was there, his face indifferent. The Jashinist dropped the pike and scowled at the man as he approached. Kakuzu was eying the bloodied teen whose eyes were shining with an attractive emotion. He backed him against a wall and felt the bulge in his pants. Hidan gave a jolt, his eyes wide.

"Oi, what the fuck do you think you're doing, you sick bastard?" He snapped, trying to shove him away.

"You're hard, whore." He breathed.

"I told you I'm not-"

"Perhaps 'slut' would be better?" He smirked, rubbing him.

"I-" Hidan could not think straight, rubbing himself on Kakuzu's knee.

"I read their journals. You're immortal, huh?" He began to pull down Hidan's pants. "That man you just killed... did he do something while I was gone?" He whispered, fingering the teen's entrance.

"Mn... no. Bastard did it when you were sleeping."

"Why didn't you scream?" He stroked the teen.

"Why do you care?" He retorted, his knees beginning to give out.

"Answer, Hidan." He growled, shoving three fingers in his hole.

"Ah! I—He-He—I was unconscious—dead!" He threw his arms around Kakuzu's neck in order to stay up.

"Necrophiliac?" Kakuzu pulled away to frown.

"Huh?" Hidan tilted his head at the word, making all of Kakuzu's blood flow south in a heartbeat (or five). "Oh, fuck!"

Hidan writhed as Kakuzu forced himself in without warning. He was still as big as he remembered and Hidan tightened his hold on Kakuzu, stepping out of his pants in order to wrap them around his waist. The elder was startled but paused his thrusts for a moment, readjusting their position. He placed one hand on Hidan's upper back and the other on his lower, pulling him closer. Hidan was impressed by the man's strength but he was disappointed that he was not being hard enough.

"K-Kakuzu..." He stopped thrusting, glaring at Hidan. "The... bed—on the bed—easier..." He panted, tugging at his mask, looking at the nearby bed.

"You're a bossy slut." He grumbled, throwing Hidan on the bed. "But you're experienced." He winked, making the Jashinist's face heat.

He considered shooting back a retort but Kakuzu was stroking himself, impatient. Hidan also felt impatient since he had been hard since the 'ritual'. He got on his knees and elbows, waving his rear up in the most alluring way he could. He smirked when he heard Kakuzu inhale sharply before he thrust back in, making him cry out as that spot was struck. It was the only reason Hidan was ever willing with the man; only he could give him so much pleasure.

"Jashin, Kakuzu!" He moaned, feeling the end was near. "Harder!"

"Keep it down, slut." Kakuzu hissed, "There are people just outside this room, waiting for me."

"Ah..." He whimpered as the tan hand tightened around his member and buried his head in the sheets. "S-Sorry..."

Kakuzu grunted, burying himself deep into Hidan as he released. The boy bit his lip, trying not to make another shout as he felt his hole fill. He panted and frowned when Kakuzu pulled out, holding his erection painfully tight. Hidan wanted him to finish him this time.

"Starting today, you'll be my new partner." He released Hidan.

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?" Hidan snapped, rolling over and sitting up in order to glare at the miser.

"You and I will be working together in the Akatsuki." He enunciated slowly, aggravating Hidan more.

"No way, I'm not leaving the temple." He scowled, reaching for something to cover himself with. "Hey, what the fuck?" Hidan shouted as threads wrapped themselves around his body and they led straight to Kakuzu's arm.

"If you don't come, I won't let you come." He sneered as he let a few threads caress his member and scrotum.

"W-Well... tch." He growled but crawled over to the elder. "What will I have to do?"

"Follow orders, stay with me, pleasure me, make me some money..." He listed with a shrug, placing his knee between the teen's legs. "You should make a good partner given your skills and talents." He motioned to the dead priest and applied pressure to the other male's groin. "Just come with me. There's nothing here for you now." He whispered seductively in his ear, rubbing him again.

"Ah..." Hidan moaned, using his knees to keep Kakuzu's in place. "Fine, fucking bastard. Now let me finish."

Kakuzu was a little unwilling as Hidan decided to try finishing himself by grinding on his knee. Kakuzu sighed, shoving him on the bed. He protested but it died in his throat as his tip disappeared under Kakuzu's mask. He gave a jolt when he felt a tongue and then teeth one his heated skin. He had never felt such a feeling and so he was eager to get more, placing his hands on Kakuzu's head. The elder rolled his eyes but continued to nip and suck until Hidan was writhing in pleasure, pulling off his hood. He pulled away and used his hand until his new partner was sated.

"There, you're finished. Now get dressed." He stood, casually wiping his hand on the blankets.

He left the priest's room and found Kisame and Sasori smirking at him. He glared, making them look away quickly. Deidara was waiting at the entrance, glaring at the Uchiha as he usually did and Zetsu was waiting just outside. After a few minutes, Hidan appeared in nothing but loose black pants, a brilliant blood-red, triple-bladed scythe slung on his back. Two spools of cable were attached to his belt and the scythe. He paused on his way out to grab a few collapsible pikes and a bible.

"Alright fuckers, where to?"

"Hm, your new partner... looks impressive, Kakuzu.** Pain-sama will be pleased.**" Zetsu eyed Hidan and began to sink into the ground. "**Try not to end up like his other partners, boy.**"

"What the hell?" He frowned, eying the spot the plant man had left.

"Ignore him." Kakuzu sighed, grabbing his arm. "Let's go. We're wasting time and time-"

"Is money." The others quoted boredly.

"One of my underlings is waiting for me." Sasori said from Hiruko. "You'll come with me, brat. I don't like to-"

"Keep people waiting, hm." Deidara finished with a yawn and then glanced back at Hidan. "Good luck little sheep, un."

"Hey Kakuzu, try not to take too long returning to base this time. Leader's mad at you enough as it is." Kisame advised, leading his own partner in a different direction.

– One Week Later –

Hidan growled, waiting outside the exchange for his greedy partner. When the miser reappeared, Hidan was already walking off with Zetsu. Kakuzu hurried to catch up. Apparently, leader was impatient to test Hidan. They arrived at a cave that appeared to be empty at first look. Then a lantern was lit and a pierced man's face was revealed near the wall.

"Fuck man... what the hell'd you do to your face?" Hidan drawled in an annoying tone.

"You're kidding, Kakuzu." The leader deadpanned. "You say you want _this_ kid? How is he any different from your last partners?"

"I'll show you." He shrugged and approached Hidan.

"Show him wha—OW! FUCK!" Kakuzu had ripped out his heart in the blink of an eye yet the immortal was still standing—cursing loudly, granted, but still standing. "What the fuck was that for, bastard?"

"So that's why... very well." The leader blinked and motioned for Kakuzu to stop tugging Hidan's 'heartstrings'. "Come with me, boy."

"I gotta name, prick." He scoffed but followed once his heart had been returned and his chest sewn.

"Which is?"

"Hidan."

"I see." He murmured, entering an office of sorts. "Sit, Hidan."

"Listen, prick-"

"Call me Pain." He cut him off.

"Fine, Pain in the ass..." He grumbled. "I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing here so..."

"All you need to do is follow orders." He answered simply.

"That's what Kakuzu said..." He wrinkled his nose. "I hate following orders."

"Then why did you agree to go with Kakuzu?" He inquired.

"Tch. Like I'd tell you, Pain in the ass." Said 'pain in the ass' scowled, a vein beginning to pulse in anger.

"I am ordering you to tell me then." He demanded.

"Tch."

"You have to follow orders, now spit it out." Hidan contemplated actually spitting but decided not to test his luck.

"Fine." He said through grit teeth. "I had no where else to go and I was alone."

"That simple?" He voiced his suspicion.

"Look, can I go back to Kakuzu yet or not?" He huffed.

"No, you need to change."

"'Change'?" He echoed, magenta eyes widening slightly.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Where are the clothes?" He looked around, spotting a cloak and ring but nothing else.

"First take yours off. I wish to confirm something."

"Hell no."

"That's an order, Hidan." He got to his feet, approaching the immortal. "Or would you prefer I take them off for you?"

"You wouldn't..." It was becoming clear now to Pain why Kakuzu had chosen the boy himself and why he had agreed to go with.

"How about I teach you some manors..." He scowled, grabbing Hidan's neck.

The teen choked, gripping the man's wrist. He retaliated by groping the younger, pulling down his pants. Hidan felt panic rise and then he saw another figure appear with the same hair color and just as many piercings. He was confused when the new male started to take his own clothes off. He was sure that the leader would rape him. He did not have much more time to his thoughts as Pain had started to spread his cheeks. While he did this, the other male stood behind him, getting himself hard.

"Who the fu—mph?" Hidan was interrupted by Pain's tongue entering his mouth.

"I bet he hasn't kissed you yet." Pain's voice came from the man behind him and Hidan's eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"We can show you true pain."

"I've already experienced true pain." Hidan snapped, struggling.

Hidan was ignored and the second Pain buried himself inside Hidan, his pierced penis tearing the skin. Hidan opened his mouth to cry out, only to have the first Pain shove his somewhat limp member into his mouth. He gripped the boy's gray hair, forcing him to take more of him. Behind, the other had started to thrust in without a care, feeling the immortal's blood drip to the floor. Hidan was trembling with the pain, eager for the end.

"You like this?" Pain murmured, forcing Hidan to deep throat him. "You appear to have a high tolerance of pain. Good."

"Mph-mm." He growled in response.

"Ah... that felt nice." Pain grunted as he released. "Now swallow."

The second male stopped thrusting, waiting for Hidan to do as ordered. Once he did, he continued, his own orgasm fast approaching. Meanwhile, the Jashinist's erection was left unattended, even after the other Pain had pulled out, shooting his load on the younger male's face. They threw him on the ground and the second Pain held Hidan's upper body down while the first went to take his turn at the rear. Before he could get far, however, the was a knock on the office door.

"Shit... keep quiet." The leader growled, tucking himself back in to answer the door. "I'm coming."

"You better not be!" Hidan recognized Kakuzu's voice. "The last time you said that was when you were 'testing' the last partner I picked out. You scared him off."

"Now, now, why would I want to scare off such a valuable member?" The other Pain hurried to dress Hidan.

"K-Ka-!" Hidan was dragged behind the desk and silenced with a threat of reentry.

"Can I have my partner back then?" Kakuzu huffed in annoyance.

"Sure."

Hidan was threatened again before being shoved out of the office in his new Akatsuki cloak. Kakuzu frowned at the slightly disheveled condition his partner was in but shrugged it off, pulling him to their temporary room. Once they were in proper light, Kakuzu could see Hidan had something on his face. He scowled and made to wipe it off, only for Hidan to flinch away.

"Hmph, he got you all dirty." Kakuzu's threads slipped out to restrain him. "Let me clean you."

He forced Hidan back on the single bed and opened his cloak, seeing the fresh bruises and cuts along his body. At least the scar on the boy's chest had not gone. Kakuzu instructed Hidan to wait then went to the bathroom, returning with a wet rag, gently dabbing the pale skin. The room was completely silent for awhile, not a single sound indicating pain. Only a gentle dabbing.

"Why the hell are you caring for me?" Hidan scowled.

"Hell if I should know." Kakuzu replied with a scoff. "You're my toy. From now on, only I can injure you. Anyone else that does it will meet their end." His eyes narrowed.

"Possessive much?" Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Is there a problem with it, brat?"

"... No, I guess not."

"Good."

Kakuzu stood, tossing the rag back into the bathroom before going to the closet. He removed his cloak, revealing his stitches. Hidan gaped, ogling the scars and slight muscle defined further by tan skin. He wondered if the stitches still hurt and he longed to ask how Kakuzu got them but the man was giving him a green death glare. He proceeded to remove his mask and head gear then settled on one of the beds. Hidan stretched, wincing, then lay in the other bed, looking at Kakuzu's back.

"Hey, what's with those masks?"

"Go to bed." He growled in response.

"But-"

"Now." He snapped. "We have a mission tomorrow."

"Tch. Prick."

–

"KAKUZU!"

Hidan felt his heart stop, watching the blade pierce his partner's chest. So far they had been sent on ten small missions together. Test the waters, so to speak. In those missions, Hidan discovered Kakuzu had a short temper and Kakuzu discovered Hidan knew not the meaning of silence. They had just been sent on their first mission; Pain had decided they got along decently despite the countless bloodstains around their room. They had an assassination that seemed simple enough but Kakuzu just had to take on an extra target. One that they could not handle.

The large miser toppled over, eyes open wide and Hidan charged his attacker. He tore into the target, giving no mercy. It was over quickly and he lay down to pray, avoiding looking in his partner's direction. At least not until he noticed a broken mask slip out of his back. Curious, he watched a thread-like creature emerge and then become a puddle. Kakuzu then blinked and slowly sat up. Hidan's eyes widened and he then pounced on his partner, hurling both of them to the floor.

"Hidan, get the fuck off me before I snap your neck." He growled, making no move to remove the smaller.

"Fuck no. You scared the shit out of me. Why didn't you tell me you're immortal?"

"There is no such thing as immortality." Kakuzu scoffed. "I am just sturdy."

"What do you mean?" Hidan was still straddling Kakuzu.

"I have five—now four—hearts. That's what those masks on my back are for." He sighed, grabbing Hidan's waist. "Anymore questions?" He shook his head then swiftly pulled down Kakuzu's mask. "Hidan-"

Their lips meshed together, interrupting Kakuzu's exclamation of surprise. Hidan closed his eyes, relishing in the familiar taste of his partner's mouth. He wanted so badly to stay in his arms, lips glues for eternity, but that would make the sex difficult. Hidan laughed at his thoughts, earning a curious look from Kakuzu as the miser started to pull off the tattered Akatsuki cloak. Hidan shook his head as though telling him to forget it and then helped in undressing himself. Kakuzu lay the younger on his back, crawling on top, running his hands along Hidan's heated skin. Each could feel the other male growing.

"Kakuzu... I love you." Hidan moaned, making the other stop, surprised.

"... Why?" He inquired, regaining composure.

"I-I..." He blushed, "I just love how you fuck me, your stitches, your hidden compassion..."

"Heh, compassion?" Kakuzu scoffed.

"You know how to make me scream." He groaned, rubbing their crotches together.

"I love your scream." The elder moaned. "I love how you please me, the crude way you talk, the way you kill..."

Their lips meshed once more, Kakuzu finally allowing Hidan to take control of the kiss before he snatched the victory away, groping his steadily growing organ. The younger moaned low and bucked once before stilling. Hidan could tell this was their best time yet despite not making it past a simple grope. Something was different about how Kakuzu focused on Hidan's pleasure rather than pain. It was new to the teen and he begged for more, nuzzling into the crook of a warm tan neck now exposed to the elements. A tan hand hardened, quickly changing from hot to cold whilst trialing up the smooth heated skin of a pale thigh.

"Kuzu-chan," he panted lightly, "I want you so bad now."

"Not yet, boy." The familiar, husky tone of his partner sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

Kakuzu sat back on his haunches, gently massaging Hidan's legs. The smaller was confused by the gentle action from such rough hands. His own hands came up to explore his smooth torso with very light scarring. They looked at one another through lustful, half-lidded eyes. Kakuzu smiled slightly as Hidan eased his legs further apart, fingering his navel whilst his other fingers occupied themselves with a nipple. Oddly enough, Hidan had learned this trick from Itachi when the younger Akatsuki members met one weekend. He licked his lips, letting out a light moan to tease the miser.

He inhaled sharply, his hands closing in on their true target. Hidan bucked, demanding more from his calmer lover. Kakuzu slowly inched forward, freeing his own erection. Hidan opened his mouth, expecting to taste the swollen head only to get a tongue in his throat. Their tips rubbed together as Kakuzu straddled his groin. Pale hands grasped stringy brown locks, holding the scarred face closer. Large hands once cupping his cheek slowly slid their way down to pale nubs, one aching for more attention. Kakuzu broke the kiss to nibble Hidan's neck where a recent wound was scarring.

"Kuzu, pain. I want you to hurt me." He whined. "I must repent to my L-Lord." He gasped when his nipples were pinched.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered in his ear, contradicting himself by dragging his painted nails down Hidan's sculpted abs to a neatly plucked pelvis.

If only he could say Hidan had plucked each individual hair. Kakuzu smirked at the memory, growing to his full size, continuing to grind onto Hidan. They kissed once more as he moved down, not needing to signal Hidan to prepare himself. The boy made to roll on his back but gentle threads ceased his movement, pulling his legs apart. Hidan grinned, liking the view just as much as Kakuzu. He glanced up with his light violet eyes, silently asking if he could do it. Green eyes vanished slowly behind tan lids and he consented.

The small yet strong pale hand stroked from his tip, down the shaft, tousling the dark, thick, coarse hair. Kakuzu moaned lowly, itching to get more and his silent demand was granted as Hidan started to stroke him, slowly leading the tip to his puckered hole, begging to be torn apart. Kakuzu moved forward with the pale hand guiding the pace and depth. Hidan's face was contorted in a painful bliss and Kakuzu held back no more, thrusting deep into the tightening walls of warm, moistened flesh. Hidan jerked up, throwing his arms around Kakuzu's neck, demanding a bloody kiss. Hidan fell back, arms spread above his head and his hips held up in Kakuzu's large, sturdy hands as he was pounded into ruthlessly. Hidan suddenly threw his head back, his body jolting once as his prostate was struck.

The shock, however was how easily it made him release. Even Kakuzu was startled but it did not stop him from ravishing Hidan, hand stroking his shaft until it was hard once more. He rarely gave the immortal a multiple orgasm but he seemed to be willing to give in for this time. Hidan moaned, legs trying to trap Kakuzu's waist. After a few more thrusts, Kakuzu doubled over, forehead touching Hidan's, eyes clenched as he released deep within his lithe body.

"FUCK!" Hidan cried, releasing on both of them, some of his fluid splashing Kakuzu's chin.

"... You got me dirty, Hidan." He whispered hotly, pulling out slowly.

It was a silent instruction Hidan knew well. He lapped at his own seed, now straddling Kakuzu to get every drop. The miser stretched as they finished and then frowned as Hidan moved to get up. He shook his head and held open his arms. It was a silent, loving gesture the younger male was unaccustomed to. He tilted his head but had little time to think as strong arms pulled him onto the strong torso.

"I love you, Hidan." He uttered carefully.

"I love you too, Kuzu-chan." He smiled, snuggling closer to the burning body reeking of their passionate lovemaking.

"... I promised each of my hearts could have you." He smirked.

"Pervert!" Hidan flushed. "You're sick." He whined.

Kakuzu merely chuckled, rubbing his back.

"But you love me anyways... zealot."

"Tch, unfortunately, miser..."

0—0

… So... needed to work on my smut, vent, etc. This had no real plot—none of my stories do. I will tell you this story is not what kept me from updating. It was my own selfish reasons that kept me from updating. I wanted a nice break and I am trying to break some nasty addictions which my beloved laptop leads me to. Not to mention my Loverly needed my TLC. ;) She gave me some ideas with our little late night roleplays.


End file.
